


There is a Crack in Everything

by mikan199



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan199/pseuds/mikan199
Summary: Podfic of There is a Crack in Everything by LexigentShe's immune to your consultations, he's quite aware of what he's going through.





	There is a Crack in Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Is A Crack In Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176003) by [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent). 



http://www.mediafire.com/file/a5n2jxhd3o98ex2/There_is_a_Crack_in_Everything.mp3


End file.
